La mort en rit encore
by Sov Strochnis
Summary: OS. POV George Weasley. Tout appartient à JKR.  "Toute leurs vies ils avaient été deux, et soudain, Leurs vies, c'était Sa vie. George était seul. "


Petit OS sans prétention. Tout appartient à évidemment à JKR.

Merci à Selon-Scrat pour le résumé :p

Have fun !

* * *

><p>Le calme était revenu au château. Le silence reprenait ses droits.<p>

Plus rien n'occupait les oreilles des survivants. Plus rien pour dissiper leurs pensées. Plus rien pour cacher dans les brumes de l'oubli ce qui s'était passé.

Le peu de lumière ne suffisait pas à raviver la chaleur dans mon cœur. La feu des torches et des cheminées me laissait glacé.

Tout comme les réjouissances visibles et bruyantes de toutes les personnes autour de moi.

Oh, bien sur, avec une décence surprenante de rapidité, tous arrêtaient quand ils me croisaient. Les rires s'étouffaient en petits toussotements gênés. Les sourires s'éteignaient car c'était de rigueur; et l'on passait à mes côtés en silence en me jetant un coup d'œil, comme on passe à côté de la tombe ouverte pour jeter une fleur sur le cercueil. Je croisais des dizaines d'élèves dans les couloirs, et tous, sans exception, avaient cette même réaction.

On ne rigole pas avec la mort. Pas même celle de Fred Weasley. Et pourtant, tu aurais probablement aimé entendre une bonne blague. Tu m'aurais dit une connerie, comme à ton habitude :

« Hey, Georges, t'as vu chuis mort ! T'en fais pas vieux. T'as besoin de chaleur humaine ? Viens à ma crémation ! ».

Mais même cette idée n'arrivait pas à me faire sourire. Je ne voyais que toi, partout, dans chaque pensée, dans chaque phrase. Je t'imaginais partout où je passais, ce que tu aurais dit, ce que tu aurais fait. Je t'entendais mieux que ceux qui me parlaient.

Tu hantais ma tête, mieux que les fantômes ce château.

Et moi je n'arrivais pas à me dire que tu ne ferais plus de blagues. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas imaginer le fait qu'il n'y aurait plus personne à côté de moi, pour encercler Ginny et lui poser des questions embarrassantes, pour s'occuper du magasin, ou embêter maman en échangeant nos prénoms.

Ou tout simplement pour être mon frère jumeau.

Je t'imaginais sortir d'une cachette pour me sauter dessus, riant à en pleurer de ta mauvaise blague, me demandant entre deux éclats, comment j'avais pu croire à ta mort.

Et je le souhaitais vraiment, que tu me saute dessus. Je n'attendais que ça. Pourquoi tu ne me sautais pas dessus Fred ? Pourquoi tu ne sortais pas de ta cachette ? Pourquoi tu continuais ta blague ? Dis-moi qu'ils avaient tort, dis-moi que ce n'était qu'un jeu...

Et puis le vide de ta présence se révélait à moi comme une vérité nue. Il en était choquant. Brutal même.

Un jour, tu étais là, collé à moi, comme mon reflet dans un miroir.

Et aujourd'hui, tu n'existais plus.

Tu avais « disparu », tu « n'étais plus là », et tous ces euphémismes qui laissaient entendre une douceur dans la mort que je ne reconnaissais pas.

Je n'y voyais que la violence, la force avec laquelle on t'avait arraché à moi.

Ce sourire que tu avais, lorsque Augustus Rookwood t'as tué. Même à ce moment là tu riais. Tu n'aimais pas le silence, tu n'aimais que le bruit, la foule, la vie. Personne, pas même moi, ne pouvait te faire taire. Et j'avais essayé pourtant.

Alors pourquoi je ne t'entend plus maintenant ? Pourquoi ta voix ne résonne que dans mes pensées ? Pourquoi tu ne ris plus Fred ?

Il ne restait de toi que ce larsen, plus près du cœur que de l'oreille, qui continuait de me vriller de sa douleur lancinante.

Chacune de mes pensées, chacun de mes actes, étaient posthumes. Qui étais-je sans toi ?

Tu avais imprimé si fort ta trace en moi, que je ne me rappelle plus du jour où nous avons cessés d'être différents.

Je ne me rappelle plus si on l'a jamais été.

Et maintenant, je suis seul. Comment on fait quand on est seul ? Comment ça marche ? Qui nous relève quand on tombe ? Qui nous fait rire ? Qui nous raconte ses secrets ? Fred, je te le demande : Qui ?

Et puis il y a ces souvenirs qui me tuent.

Tout ce que j'aurais du te dire. Tout ce que j'aurais du faire. et tout ce que je ne pourrais plus faire. Tout ces "et si..." qui me hantent. Ces remords qui me bouffent, qui m'étranglent, qui me font pleurer...

Tu sais, je m'en veux. J'aurais dû et je n'ai pas fait.

J'aurais dû te prêter mon balai, ce jour là, dans notre jardin. Nous étions si petits et j'y tenais tellement, que tes pleurs ne m'ont pas dérangés. Mais ils me dérangent aujourd'hui.

Je n'aurais pas du mentir lorsque je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas où était cachés nos cadeaux, pour nos 6 ans. Ils étaient dans l'armoire, derrière les draps.

J'aurais du te laisser cette dernière part de gâteau.

Et puis je n'aurais pas dû fouiller sous ton lit.

Je n'aurais pas du te frapper pour une histoire de fille.

J'aurais dû t'enfermer. Et ne te laissez sortir qu'après la bataille. J'aurais du te garder pour moi, te protéger.

J'aurais dû...

Je me demande, si nos places avaient été inversés, si aujourd'hui tu te tenais debout et moi allongé, ce que tu aurais dis. Moi, j'aurais voulu te voir heureux. J'aurais voulu te voir vivre, juste pour toi et m'oublier. Et toi tu serais probablement là, apathique, contre un muret, à pleurer comme je pleure maintenant.

Mais il est trop tard pour ça. Pour toujours.

...

Tu a été enterré à côté de Snape et de Dumbledore. Dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Tu symbolise désormais la lutte contre Voldemort, et tous les élèves de Poudlard qu'elle a emporté.

Papa et maman ne voulaient pas. Ils voulaient te voir dans le caveau familial, entouré d'oncles et de tantes dont tu te désintéressais déjà de ton vivant. Et je suppose que ça n'aurait pas changé dans la mort. Et puis Mc Gonagall leur a lu tes dernières volontés, celles que tu avais notés quand je n'étais pas là.

La seule lettre que tu ne m'avais jamais montré. Ta lettre qui disait que, dans un sursaut comique posthume, tu demandais à être enterré à Poudlard.

Mc Gonagall d'abord, puis Kingsley ensuite, ont insisté. Ils avaient besoin d'une icône, d'un symbole afin de rassembler le monde magique après le drame que nous avions vécu. Et ils trouvaient là un compromis entre leurs intérêts et les tiens. Papa et maman ont fini par céder, et puis ils sont partis en pleurant.

Je savais que ça t'aurait fait rire, d'égaler d'importance deux directeurs de Poudlard, juste par ta capacité à faire des farces. Tu me l'avais dit avant la bataille, que ça serait drôle, si l'on devait nous enterrer, que ce soit dans le parc.

Et bien voilà, c'est fait. Toute la famille est rentrée au Terrier. Et moi je reste là, devant ta tombe, ta dernière blague.

Harry et les autres membres de l'AD, quelques gryffondors et même Mc Gonagall étaient avec moi, devant toi. Je crois que pour eux aussi, c'était dur à admettre, le fait que notre duo soit fini. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Pas vraiment, pas comme moi.

Pour eux, c'était une ancre, un moyen de se retrouver, de savoir où ils étaient. Si ils voyaient l'un d'entre nous, ils savaient que l'autre était proche, c'était une certitude. Une certitude qui en valait une autre pour eux.

Mais tu étais ma certitude à moi, celle avec laquelle on vit, celle qu'on ne questionne plus puisque on en a la preuve sous les yeux. Moi je savais toujours où tu étais quand tu n'étais collé pas à moi. Moi je savais ce que tu pensais avant que tu le dise. Moi j'étais sûr de toi.

Une certitude, ça ne meurt pas Fred, alors pourquoi toi, si ?

Nous sommes restés ainsi, dans le vent, sous les nuages. Sans bouger, sans comprendre. On te regardait tous.

Au milieu de ce silence, Peeves a volé vers nous, sans bruit, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il avait quelque chose de particulier dans ses yeux, comme si la lueur de malice qui y était normalement logée s'était endormie. Comme si il ressentait, lui aussi, de la tristesse.

Nous tous le regardions quand il s'est finalement arrêté derrière ta pierre tombale. Il a fermé les yeux et il s'est mis au garde-à-vous. En silence, il t'a rendu hommage comme personne ne l'avait fait.

Mc Gonagall l'a regardé avec des larmes dans les yeux, montrer pour la première fois de sa non-vie un signe de respect. Elle était la plus surprise, elle qui l'avait côtoyé pendant plus d'années que nous tous. Et lui il était là, dans un rôle que personne ne lui avait jamais connu, et que personne ne connaitrait plus jamais. Nous étions les spectateurs d'un scène qui ne se reproduirait pas. Nous le savions.

Il est resté silencieux, sans bouger, sous le regard des élèves qui ne le comprenaient pas. Il te saluait toi, le seul égal qu'il ait jamais eu dans son domaine.

Après quelques dizaines de secondes,il s'en est allé, dans le même silence que son arrivée.

Et puis, au fur et à mesure, les autres sont repartis aussi. Avec un gentil mot à mon égard ou une main sur l'épaule.

Et moi je suis resté là, à genoux, à la regarder, ta dernière blague qui ne me faisait pas rire.

Elle était bien trop amère pour moi.

Tu avais toujours préféré l'humour noir, et aujourd'hui encore je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Je contemplais l'inscription sur le marbre, la date de notre naissance, la date de notre séparation, et une image de toi qui me souriait.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait enfin nous différencier. Et je m'en suis voulu de penser ça.

Mais quelle importance ? Je ne te verrais plus. Jamais.

Ad vitam eternam.

...


End file.
